The Art of Seduction
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: Aidan is tired of giving Josh time to make the first move. He decides it's time to move things along faster. But even 200 years might not be enough time for him to master the art of seduction when it comes to the oblivious werewolf. Aidan/Josh. oneshot


**A/N: This is set around early season one. I don't generally like to include things that are on-going in a season until they've been relatively resolved…**

**Anyway, this is Aidan/Josh slash, so if that's not your thing, turn back now.**

**Read, enjoy the slashy good-ness and please review!**

* * *

><p><em>THE ART OF SEDUCTION<em>

* * *

><p>Aidan had tried to be patient. Really he had. He'd given Josh his space, his personal 'bubble' and tried to let Josh come to him. But his patience had quickly worn thin. It seemed that even after two hundred-some-odd years of living, Aidan hadn't learned the virtue of patience. He finally decided he was going to have to take what he wanted. And to do that, all he had to do was simple. He had to seduce Josh…<p>

He didn't think he would ever find anything more difficult than that. Not finding the Holy Grail or wielding Excalibur. There was nothing that could match the extreme difficulty of trying to seduce a nearly oblivious werewolf… It was certainly going to take some intense planning on Aidan's part.

Before Josh got home from his shift at the hospital, Aidan had to get everything ready. This was his one and only chance as far as he was concerned. And he wasn't about to ruin it… First things first: get Sally out.

He leaned against the kitchen counter and watched her for a minute as she stared down at a newspaper that he had flipped open for her earlier. "Sally, do you think you could go hang out at Danny's tonight? Just… haunt him or something."

She turned to give Aidan a skeptical, half angry look. "What's going on?" she demanded. "Usually Josh is the one trying to get rid of me, not you."

"I'm not trying to get rid of you!" Aidan insisted. "I just sort of… need the house to myself for a few hours."

Sally pressed her lips together and studied Aidan for a long minute. "…So what you're really saying is that you want to have sex with someone and you don't want me watching?"

Aidan let out a breath, smiling slightly at the ghost. "…Pretty much, yeah." He admitted. It wasn't like Sally would believe him if he had said no anyway.

She seemed to contemplate that before saying, "This someone wouldn't happen to be a goofy, wolfy friend of ours, would it?" she asked.

He shook his head in quiet astonishment. Nothing got past Sally… Then again, her being dead and all sort of gave her free reign of the house and the abilities to know things she really shouldn't know. "…It might be." He reluctantly revealed. "So, please, could you disappear for a little while?"

She smiled, "Say no more. I'll go. But you so owe me for this… Watching Danny sleep is really boring…"

Aidan looked relieved and nodded, "Thank you." He said gratefully as she vanished. That was one obstacle down. Now he just had to make the dilapidated house a little more… romantic. Not a simple task, but he'd been able to get people to sleep with him in less savory places. Of course, this was neat-freak Josh he was thinking about, so things at least had to be clean.

Aidan scrubbed the floors, washed the few dishes that had been left in the sink, vacuumed off the couch and even lit a couple of those scented candles that he hated. He dusted lamp shades, wiped down appliances and cleaned things that didn't even need to be cleaned. Then he glanced at the clock, checking his time. He still had a little over an hour and a half before Josh would get home.

He cooked. He'd never done much cooking before, being a vampire didn't require much of a diet, so he used a cook book and followed the instructions implicitly to make the perfect steak with mashed potatoes, butter rolls, corn and green beans. He would've done more, but he was running low on time as he scrubbed the pots and pans clean and rushed to get upstairs and shower.

He dressed as casually as he could while still looking like he'd tried. Brushing invisible lint off of his white button down shirt, Aidan tromped back down stairs, his hair still slightly damp, the faint smell of body wash clinging to his skin, and set the table for Josh. He had about five minutes to spare when he was finally able to relax and get the finishing touches down.

He turned on soft music in the living room, barely loud enough for the human ear to hear because he didn't want Josh to think anything weird was going on at first. He lit a few more candles and tried not to gag on their scents. Then he fiddled with his hair and silently berated himself for behaving like a teenage girl on her first date.

He heard Josh clomping up the stairs before he opened the door. He threw his duffle bag down onto the couch and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Clearly, he'd had a long day. Not long enough, however, for him to not notice the food already on the table, the numerous candles flickering in the house or Sally's absence.

"What's going on?" he asked, his brows knitting together in confusion as he shrugged out of his coat and hung it up.

Aidan looked around as if he was just as confused as Josh was. "Nothing's going on. I figured you'd want to eat when you got home so I made you dinner."

"You cooked?" Josh frowned, taking a seat at the table and staring down at the food in surprise.

"Yes." Aidan sat down across from there werewolf and watched him eat for a minute, gauging his reaction. He felt a hint of pride as Josh slowly began to eat faster, clearly enjoying the meal.

"This is good." Josh sounded surprised when he said that. Aidan frowned. Ok, so far Josh was happy. Now he just had to get his real message across and hope it didn't scare him off.

After a few minutes, Josh heard the music. "Is that… what is that?"

Aidan shrugged casually, trying to act like it was no big deal. "I was listening to some music earlier." He said slowly, taking Josh's plate from him before he could get up from the table. He licked his lips and watched the young werewolf frown, clearly trying to find a reason to all of the strangeness, but not able to put two and two together.

Aidan sighed. He had known he was going to have to be more direct with Josh. It was a given.

"Want a drink?" he asked, holding out a glass of wine he'd already poured. Josh stared at it for a minute, confused still. But he'd had a long day and he could use a drink, wine or otherwise.

"…Sure." He said, slowly taking the glass from his friend. It was pretty obvious that he still hadn't read anything into Aidan's intentions for the night.

Aidan sighed, growing just a little bit frustrated. He knew Josh could be … well, completely clueless sometimes. Usually, it was kind of adorable how oblivious his roommate could be. But it was quickly getting old. "Josh," he said, yanking the other man out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Josh glanced at Aidan, that confusion still there in his eyes.

"Want to go relax on the couch? That cooking show you like is coming on…" Aidan said. It was just an excuse to get Josh sitting next to him on the couch, but Josh didn't see that. He just nodded and followed Aidan, who was silently cursing, to the den.

Aidan sat there, his arm thrown over the back of the couch as casually as possible, and suffered through fifteen minutes of the show. Josh seemed totally enraptured and as they cut for a commercial, he turned to the vampire and began babbling about whatever they were doing on the show.

Aidan probably didn't hear a word Josh had said. He was too busy getting aggravated to the point of violence at Josh's totally lack of ability to realize what he wanted… and he was also too engrossed in staring at Josh's mouth. Josh, of course, didn't seem to notice Aidan's strange look and continued babbling.

If Aidan had been paying attention, he might've learned a few things about sautéing and grilling and seasoning, but what's a vampire going to do with that information anyway? Aidan was starting to get tired of this game. Tired of giving Josh time to understand. He was pretty sure even if he _told _Josh what he wanted, he wouldn't get it. So it was time to show him…

Without really thinking through what he was going to do, Aidan leaned forward, pulling Josh closer to him and pressing his lips to Josh's with bruising force, his right hand sliding around to the back of his neck while his left slid down his side, his fingers pulling at the hem of his t-shirt.

Surprisingly, Josh didn't pull away. Instead, he leaned into the kiss, parting his lips to let Aidan's tongue slip inside and tangle with his own. He groaned and pressed closer to the vampire, his eyelids fluttering as the kiss broke and he took several deep breaths before turning confused, slightly glazed eyes on his friend.

"What was that for?"

Instead of replying, Aidan laughed and pulled Josh back to him, their lips melding together. This kiss was earnest, searching. Scorching. Josh's breathing escalated and he slid down the couch, resting his head on the arm as Aidan shifted their positions and shoved the shirt up and over his head.

Josh arched his back and hissed slightly when Aidan's fingers ghosted over the hem of his pants. His mind was clouding over as pleasure filled his body and Aidan's lips moved from his lips to his jaw and down to his collar bone. They became lost in the swirl of incoherent thoughts and passion and Josh never even thought to ask where Sally was. All either of them knew was that it was going to be a very long night…

~END~

* * *

><p><strong>EN: I know some people are gonna hate me for just ending it there, but I didn't want to going into full-on sex in my first real Aidan/Josh fic… Not that I don't loves the idea of those two together X)**

**Still, I think it was smexy-full. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
